


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Amber96Anime



Series: This is what love feels like {SNS One-Shots} [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the series, it's plot or characters - I'm simply using them for fun.Disclaimer: I don't own the video or the lyrics. - I just enjoy listening to it.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the series, it's plot or characters - I'm simply using them for fun.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the video or the lyrics. - I just enjoy listening to it.

  **<https://youtu.be/hnH_RGyzbSU> **

**{SasuNaru** **Christmas Special}**

**++++**

 

Sasuke and Naruto had spent the whole day together, it was December 24th - Christmas Eve and the blonde had promised the raven that they'd be able to spend a day alone before all the Holiday festivities took over their time and activities. Sadly, now the night was over and Naruto had to go home.... or at least.... he was currently trying to get home but Sasuke kept stopping him.  _The damn teme~_  

Naruto put on his hat and coat, "I really can't stay" He turned to the door.

Sasuke caught his hand, "But baby, it's cold outside" 

"I've got to go away" He tugged it away gently, swerving around the raven's form. 

He blocked the blonde's path, "But baby, it's cold outside" 

Naruto giggled, a smile on his face. "This evening has been---" Sasuke put his hand on the other's shoulder and slowly rubbed up and down his arm, "Been hoping that you'd drop in" 

"---So very nice" Naruto takes a step back, just far enough away that he couldn't be reached again, a knowing gleam in his eyes. Sasuke quickly grabbed at his hands again, "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice" he placed a kiss to the back of each of them, causing the blonde to blush and avert his eyes from the sight. 

"Tsunade will start to worry" Sasuke finally let go, "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" tilting his head handsomely, a smirk on his lips. Naruto crossed his arms, "Iruka will be pacing the floor" Sasuke gestured to the mantle, "Listen to the fireplace roar" 

He shook his head, "So really I'd better scurry" He once again tried to get past the raven, only to get blocked again, "Beautiful, please don't hurry" 

He rolled his eyes playfully, shrugging. "Maybe just a half a drink more" 

Sasuke quickly led him back to the couch and sat him down, reaching over to the table with drinks and Hors d'oeuvres, snatching up a glass. "Put some records on while I pour" 

"The neighbors might think---" Sasuke handed him the cup and Naruto took what was supposed to be just a sip but ended up being a gulp when the Uchiha plopped down next to him suddenly, startling him slightly. "Baby, it's bad out there" 

He coughed for a second, glancing down into his beverage suspiciously before setting it back down on the table again, "Say, what's in this drink?" He raised an eyebrow, toothy smile flashing across his face. 

Sasuke played innocent, shrugging his shoulders, stone faced. "No help to be had out there" He leaned in close to the other male, attempting to steal a kiss. 

Naruto's smile only grew wider "I wish I knew how---" he placed his hand over the other's mouth just as he'd gotten close enough to go through with it and carefully pushed him back with another laugh. 

He removed the hand blocking his mouth and leaned in again, taking the blonde's chin into his fingers, his voice sultry. "Your eyes are like starlight now" 

His heart skipped a beat, a warmth spreading throughout his chest as cerulean eyes locked onto onyx black, captivated - As if he were hypnotized. "---To break this spell" 

"I'll take your hat," He snatched the other's winter hat off his head and tossed it somewhere behind him "your hair looks swell" then he began carding his fingers through those silky locks. 

His face tinged red, "I ought to say no, no, no Sir" 

"Mind if I move in closer?" he scooted up as close as he could possibly get against Naruto's body, fingers still idly caressing his hair. 

He sighed, "At least I'm gonna say that I tried" he allowed his head to rest in the juncture between Sasuke's neck and shoulder, his eyes closed, enjoying the ministrations. 

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He smirked triumphantly, thinking that he'd won. 

Naruto snorted at the tone, not wanting the raven to believe he'd gotten the better of him _just yet_ , there was still some fight left in him. "I really can't stay" he put a hand on the Uchiha's chest and felt the other's heart beating just as fast as his own. 

Sasuke kissed his forehead, whispering hotly into his ear, "Baby don't hold out" causing Naruto to shiver in anticipation and then together they said,  ** _"Baby it's cold outside"_**  

The dobe's coat was then yanked off and discarded onto the floor by eager hands, "You're very pushy you know?" he pulled back just enough to looked up at him. 

The teme only smirked, "I'd like to think of it as opportunistic" He leaned in for another attempt at a kiss, only for Naruto to suddenly stand up and let the raven's mouth land on the furniture's fabric. He jerked back at the contact with a 'yuck' and his tongue sticking out in disgust. 

Naruto laughed at his misfortune. "I simply must go" he picked his coat back up and laid it over his arm, then moved to get his hat back. Sasuke snatched it back up again, standing up and holding it out of the blonde's reach, "Baby, it's cold outside" 

His eyes narrowed, now becoming irritated as their back and forth was losing it's mirth "The answer is  _No_ " He made a swipe for the hat, jerking it out of pale hands and fitting it back onto his head, making his way to the door in a bit of a huff. 

A frown graced his lips, "But, baby, it's cold outside" and he'll never admit that he was actually pouting at Naruto's attempts to leave him the night before Christmas.  _Damn it, why did he need to go home? Why does he even still live with his family? If only I could convince him to move in with me already._  

Catching the sad tone Sasuke had spoken in, his steps faltered, a tinge of guilt flickered inside of him.  _Perhaps I'm being a bit too high-strung about this, after all, he'd only wanted to be alone with me.... he hadn't asked for anything else this year..... and it's not like I live THAT far away to not be able to just leave in the morning. What could it hurt?_ Taking in a breath, he turned to face Sasuke again, "This welcome has been---" 

Taking full advantage of the guilt-trip Naruto was playing on himself, he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around his waist. "How lucky that you dropped in" 

"---So nice and warm" His eyes narrowed, only somewhat exasperated.  _And THIS is what happens when I give him even an INCH of space to weasel himself into_. 

As if reading his mind, the teme simply smirked cheekily "Look out the window at that storm" he turned so that they could do so and just as he'd said, the snow was coming down fast and hard, the white powder accumulating until it covered every speck that was once the ground. 

He sighed, feeling more defeated than he had prior, shaking his head. "Jiraiya will be suspicious" 

Sasuke caught Naruto's chin into his fingers again, "Gosh your lips look delicious" he went in for a kiss, only for the blonde to turn his face and the raven's lips landed on his whiskered cheek instead. Sasuke grimaced but at least it wasn't the couch again, he supposed he could call that an improvement but it still grated on him that his boyfriend suddenly was averse to kissing him tonight.  _Is he just playing coy? I'm not sure if I like this type of flirting._

"Kurama will be there at the door" this time, the Uchiha practically  _ripped_  off the jacket in one smooth motion and cast it away, along with the annoying hat. "Waves upon a tropical shore" 

"Kakashi's perverse mind is vicious" Sasuke rolled his eyes,  _what Kakashi fantasizes about isn't something that I want to think about. Ever_.  _My own fantasies about a certain dobe, however...._ "Gosh your lips are delicious" Naruto smirked, "But maybe just a cigarette more -  _and I don't even smoke_ " 

Once again, Sasuke brought him back to the couch, still trying to convince him to relax and just  _give in_. "Never such a blizzard before" 

He shook his head, still not quite willing to give up just yet. "I've got to get home"  _Or maybe it's just me being stubborn for the sake of it? I don't know._

Feeling only a touch desperate, "Baby, you'll freeze out there"  _Please, just let me have you for tonight._  

Naruto caught sight of himself in a nearby mirror, his hair in disarray due to his hat being constantly put on and taken off. "Say, lend me your comb?" Sasuke moved to a desk and pulled open the top drawer, taking out a thin black comb and handing it over. 

"It's up to your knees out there" He watched as his dobe fiddled with what direction he was trying to force his spiky hair to go - It was NOT listening - much like him.  _Tch_. 

"You've really been grand" He handed it back with a light smile and as Sasuke took it back, their hands touched for a brief moment. "I thrill when you touch my hand" 

"But don't you see" He wandered over to the window, placing a hand over the chilly surface, the cold almost burning into his skin. 

Sasuke put the comb back where it belongs and closed the drawer again, "How can you do this thing to me?" He walked up and stood next to him, eyes glancing at the snow that was now eighteen inches high. 

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow" His eyes caught Sasuke's, the warmth in his chest increasing rapidly after it had only just died down.  _Damn it, he's so difficult to resist sometimes_.  

The two of them sat down on the couch again, only this time, the dobe was laying back as the teme straddled his waist, "Think of my lifelong sorrow" 

The blonde smirked, his fingers slipping under the raven's shirt and smoothing them over the taut abs and pure muscle that was hidden underneath "At least there will be plenty implied"  

"If you got pneumonia and died" He kissed at his boyfriend's throat, loving how the other's head tilted back to give him more access, his breath hitching.  _So close.... he's almost mine_. 

"I really can't stay" Despite his words, he wasn't trying to get away again - not really.  _If he was truly against any of this, the knucklehead would've punched me by now_. 

He let his tongue slip out and trail across the skin, causing Naruto to moan and arch even further.... his hands worked at the other's pants, feeling the hardness starting to grow inside their confines. Sasuke showed his appreciation by lightly biting into his neck and trying to create a hickey that'll be blatantly obvious to anyone who even spares a glance in the idiot's general direction - _that he's taken, that his ass is all mine_.  _You hear that Sai? MINE_.  

"Get over that hold out" Naruto's cock was free and standing at attention, Sasuke's hand softly stroking and squeezing the hard erection almost reverently as the blonde groaned and squirmed at the attention being given to him.  _Now I've got him, he's mine._  

 **"Baby it's cold.** **Baby it's cold outside"**

After another moment of erratic breathing and seeing as how his entire being seemed to be completely flushed, Naruto finally gave into temptation. "Okay, fine, just another drink" he avoided the other's eyes, knowing he'd lost. Badly.  _But was it really losing?_  

Sasuke smirked,  _yeah right - a DRINK_  "That took a lot of convincing"  _Was all that back and forth his idea of foreplay?_   _Maybe I'll ask him someday -_ _Or if he ever tries holding out on me again - I'm pretty certain that next year, I won't be playing so nice._

Naruto's pants and boxers fell down to his ankles and Sasuke's own pants and underwear seemed to of magically vanished from his person. Course, the blonde didn't really get the chance to think on that for too long before a finger found its way into his hole, rubbing at his insides and making him stretch around the intrusive digit. Sasuke licked his lips before he dove down and swallowed Naruto's throbbing dick into his mouth, suckling and twirling his tongue around the head, earning more pleasured moans and gasps from his lover that he simply adored. 

Once he was ready enough, Sasuke slid his own cock into Naruto's entrance and found a steady pace for both of them until his little uke started begging him for more, to go harder and faster. Sasuke pounded away into his beloved, often hitting his prostate gland repeatedly, his fingers toying with everything they touched - his throbbing cock, his nipples, tugging at golden locks, gaging that lovely mouth with his fingers and then kissing him passionately. Sasuke had Naruto cum first, with said boy screaming out his name as he orgasmed, the sperm splattering across his own bare chest and Sasuke's attentive hands. 

After he'd caught his breath back, Sasuke pulled out and swapped their positions, it was now Sasuke laying back as Naruto straddled him on the couch before the needy cock slid back into Naruto who had to brace himself against the back of the couch to steady himself. At some point, his lover had begun pressing down as he shoved himself upwards, meeting the thrusts eagerly until it turned into Naruto bouncing onto and off of his very very very hard cock. The sight of his dick vanishing into that tight ass was delicious and somewhat entrancing, he'd of probably been able to just sit there and watch that happen all night long... sadly, this isn't that kind of weekend. Sasuke came not long after, the imagery of the blonde above him more than enough to push him over the edge and grant him his own well-deserved release. 

They shared one last passionate kiss before Sasuke cleaned them both off and carried Naruto to the bedroom and fell asleep in eachother's arms. Sated and warm and safe from the cold outside. 

"Merry Christmas Teme" 

"Hn. Merry Christmas Dobe" 

 

~

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created on [12/8/2017]  
> Published to AO3 [3/11/2018] 
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone!! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year of 2018!!!  
> God Bless~


End file.
